


you can't just magically get over someone

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, Loss of Control, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shitty Worldbuilding, sex pollen trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: Dave tries to use alchemy to get over his coworker.It goes about as well as you think it would.---long story short: sex pollen trope minus altered mental state!





	you can't just magically get over someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notwest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/gifts).



You’re an awful alchemist. 

Well, maybe it’s not you. It’s probably the people who hired you for this job, because this storeroom is a mess. 

Your only way to navigate the stockpile is the hefty tome at the front, practically written and organized in chicken scratch. 

You have your work cut out for you to find that one little vial. 

Maybe you deserve this. 

Only you would graduate bottom of your class, move back to your hometown, and get rehired in the town apothecary you grew up going to. 

Obviously, this storeroom only has the rarities- the mixes people pay through the nose to get, under lock and key and several layers of magic, prepared and neglected for years until some soul needed it. 

Despite the poor organization, the alchemist who grew this little collection must be quite talented, because there’s everything from gillgrowers to hysteria tonics. 

And since you work there it’s your right to dive in every so often if you need something, yes? 

Especially when you’re in the throes of desperation like this. 

See, you are in love with Karkat Vantas. And it needs to stop, for multiple reasons. 

First of all, he’s your coworker. You run pretty much every shift together. 

And second, you’re pretty sure he hates you. Fuck if that doesn’t tear you apart like he’s got hooks in your chest and every time he just looks at you they dig in a little deeper. 

He hates you, mostly because of just how goddamn incompetent you are in the field you spent a short chunk of your life studying.

Which should probably give you pause on your current mission, but you’ve made up your mind. 

Since you can’t get over that grumpy troll yourself, you’re enlisting some help.

You flip open the tome and immediately thumb to when the ones that start with L. The first half is a bunch of typical love potions you flip past faster than you let your brain register. 

And there it is. Love-deficit. The shop has it. 

Or at least you think it does. You squint and look down at the letters. It sure does look like they wrote the right thing. 

You read the listed shelf coordinates, repeat it in your brain, and then close the book and run back to the front of the shop. 

“Hey, you holdin’ down the fort?” you call through the door. 

“We’re closing in like five minutes, nobody’s gonna come it. Why are you kicking around in the storeroom?” Karkat responds. 

Ugh, fuck. He could hear you. “Just perusing the stock, isn’t that part of our job?” 

You lean back through the doorway to see his pursed lips and unconvinced stare. He sees you and seems to make up his mind. “Yeah what the fuck ever, I don’t give a shit.” 

You nod and slip back to the room again. Gotta do this fast. 

In one pocket you’ve got a tiny isolated strand of Karkat’s hair that you fumble with. This little number you’re pulling together thankfully requires a much more graceful sample, compared to some of these other ones that require more complicated procedures to procure, and you’re certainly thankful for it. 

The thought of having to sneak into Karkat’s room to try and find a sample of genetic fluid makes you feel weak for so many reasons. 

You follow the chicken scratch labels to a dusty shelf you haven’t interacted with recently, and blow dust off the row of bottles. Yep, the fifth one in the row, just like it said. You sigh when you look at the faded label, which even more unhelpfully only says ‘Lov’ followed by some faded letters you can’t make out. 

You glance back at the door, even though you know Karkat’s not going to leave the shopfront just yet, and careful unscrew the small bottle. From your pocket you take out a small pipette and uncap the vial containing Karkat’s hair. 

You squeeze out some liquid and hold it over the vial. Then with the exact measurement, you squeeze out drop by drop until it’s just enough to dissolve the hair.

The pale yellow liquid flashes red and back, the signal of a half-successful titration. 

From your own head you easily pick a hair and drop it into the small vial. 

It immediately turns completely red. 

Okay…. That’s good, right? 

You sigh and stare at the vial. Is getting rid of a pathetic crush really that simple? 

It must be.

Is _has_ to be. 

You put the small vial to your lips and tilt your head back. The flavors coalesce on your tongue- effervescent cherry, something so sweet it must be magic, except that it burns like vodka going down. 

And now, you wait. 

You pocket the vial again and recap the bottle, placing it as you found it on the shelf, now at least a little less dusty.

You go back to the front of the stockroom and take a moment to pause and close your eyes, thinking of Karkat. Has it gone away, that ache you feel in your chest when he’s on your mind? Is the way your heart pounds when you imagine him looking at you no longer an issue? 

In your mind, Karkat takes your faces and kisses you. He wakes up, arms wrapped around you, and you crave the feeling of his hands on your body. Your chest squeezes as the daydreams fill your brain. 

Fuck. You were, and are, pathetic. It didn’t work. You purse your lips and sigh. You suck at this.

You’re about to go digging for another book so you can find a different base solution to mess around with, but then you feel something. 

A slim tendril snakes itself around your abdomen, hooking solidly around the bones of your pelvis. 

It gives one violent tug, and your body steps forward of its own accord. 

Oh. 

Fuck. 

This is absolutely not how that was supposed to work. The tendril wrapped inside your abdomen _writhes_ and imprints warmth that ribbons to the pit of your stomach, so similar to the ache you feel in your chest when you think about Karkat, but like prickling fire instead. 

Holy shit is it physical. And strong. 

You leg kicks forward again, taking another step. 

Oh no. 

You strain against it, mentally tell your muscles to stop moving, and they don’t. Your leg takes another step and you have just fully lost control of your body. You try something a little easier, as you’re about to pass the threshold of the door, and reach out to catch the door jamb. 

Your arm obviously does not listen. It doesn’t move from your side. As if you body is laughing at you, your fists clench and unclench without any somatic input, as if the energy building inside you is too much, spilling out because you can’t… because you can’t…

You gasp as that strip of distinct heat dissolves and fills your lower body. It throbs. 

You moan and clamp down as it’s half uttered. At least you have control of your mouth, not like it’s going to help you much. 

The disconnect between your brain and body is stark. It’s as if mentally nothing has changed from even ten minutes ago, but your body is bathing in fire. The split is so distinct it could be a line below your neck. 

It’s terrifying, because you feel that your body is taking you somewhere, but you don’t know where. There’s a goal in mind and you just don’t know it yet. This blend did something, and it is absolutely not what you intended. 

Well, you might know what’s happening, but you don’t really want to consider that. Not until you know for sure. Because this feeling… Gods above, you’ve sure spent a few nights to yourself soaking in something like it, but this is kicked up to a level you’ve never felt before. 

Either way, you have massively fucked up. 

Your body drags forward another heavy step, and then another one faster. You’re almost halfway down the hall by now. Your body seems to be taking you to the front of the shop. 

To where Karkat is. 

You should call out and warn him, it should give him enough time maybe counteract this insanity. 

Your heart is pounding, and it could be because you’re freaking out or because of these effects, because you can’t tell if it’s just making you move or if it’s doing more. 

There’s another wave of that heat through you and you can’t contain the gasp it jerks from you. 

Karkat absolutely had to have heard that. 

“Dave?” you hear him questioningly say from the front room, instantly answering that fear. 

Oh, fuck. It’s all over for you now. He might as well just kill you, save you from whatever fate you’ve doomed yourself from with this little mix. 

Another step. “Haha, uh, hey Karkat.” It’s so bad now, it _hurts_.

You stumble through the doorway into the shop and see Karkat perched on his usual stool. He’s looking at you confusedly but as soon as he sees you his eyes widen.

That’s not the only thing that happens. 

The moment he lays eyes on you, your body responds. This is absolutely insane. You feel the heat morph into something more distinct, taking on the final form of arousal. Frankly put, your dick swells up with what must be a physiologically impossible erection, because you have never felt yourself get so hard in your life. 

How could you have not recognized what it was before? Was it the mental split of your body acting, and not your brain? You want him so badly, you have now for awhile, but the pure physicality of this has thrown you off. 

You watch him suck in a breath and slide off the stool to standing, his own eyes widening. 

You stagger toward him at a constant, frightening pace. 

His face takes on something that actually looks like fear. “Dave...? Did something happen?”

You laugh weaky and try to look anywhere but at him, but now it seems you’ve lost control of your neck. At least you still have your eyes, and you divert them so. “I’m not gonna beat around the bush here. I… I fucked up.”

Karkat stills. “I can’t move,” he gasps. “Dave, what did you do?”

You’re closer now, closing the distance in this odd zombie-like forced movement. You’ve already realized where your body is taking you, and you’re both thrilled and miserable about it. 

“Well you see, I uh, how do I put this…” you fumble for words pathetically. How do you even begin to explain this? _I needed to stop being so insanely in love with you,_ you think, but you can’t say it. The thought of declaring your feelings for Karkat breaks through some of that growing frenzy of arousal and sears dread through your chest. 

“Dave!” He snaps, and he gasps again and looks down at his body. “ _What did you do?!_ ”

“I might have… inverted a blend,” you weakly swerve the question. 

“What blend?!” He growls again. 

“Uh, I don’t see why that’s really important?”

You’re so close to him now, and his eyes flash up to meet yours with something like panic. “I need to know so I can counteract it. This is really strong, how did you even do this?” Even facing some uncertain doom he’s still far more competent than you. “I… I can’t move still.” 

You finally close the distance to him and you feel your face contorting as your body reaches out for him. “Karkat, I am so fucking sorry,” you say when you’re only one step away from him. 

He releases a low throaty whine as you finally touch him, your arm wrapping around his body and pulling him towards you. 

The moment you touch him his own body leaps to action. As you’re wrapping an arm around his back, pulling his chest to yours, he’s throwing one around your neck. 

Karkat’s eyes are wide. “I’m not doing this, Dave.” He’s looking at his arms, and you can tell they are acting on their own, just like yours. 

You’re miserable. “I know,” you say, dejected. Of course he doesn’t want this to happen. He’s probably horrified by you touching him. 

Your neck makes you lean in to kiss him, but you won’t. It’s not affecting that, and you can’t do that to Karkat. You lean into him and your breath intermingles, you’re so close to those lips you’ve dreamed about but you won’t kiss him. You won’t take that from him. 

When your head leans away his bewildered expression surprises you. The words seem caught in his throat. 

Your hands continue to move as his stay locked around you. You squeeze your eyes shut as they travel down to Karkats waist and grasp at this pants. 

“I’m so sorry,” you murmur again as your fingers act and start to undo his belt. 

You open your eyes to see him still staring at you, stunned. You would be too in this situation. You’re both helpless to the actions of your body by the magic of whatever you took. You don’t even know what to say to him, now that the intentions of your body are becoming clearer with each second. 

His belt goes, and then you exhale as you feel his own body begin to act on as he begins to take off yours. 

“You’re— you’re not doing that, right?” You ask shakily. 

“No,” he responds stiffly, with hint of mourning. It hurts. 

The words spill out now as guilt wholly fills you. “I know you don’t want this Karkat, and fuck, I am so sorry. I’m basically assaulting you, I know you can’t stand me, and holy shit I’m the worst.”

His face softens, or maybe it’s resignation filling in the lines with alarming clarity. “It’s fine, Dave,” he murmurs, averting his gaze now.

You’ll quit this job as soon as this nightmare is over. It’s not fine. But whatever helps him get through this god awful experience you’ll take. Your soul shrivels at the same time that it soars. You want him so badly… but not like this. Never like this. 

He finishes pushing your pants down and you struggle to contain the moan that escapes you as your insane erection is revealed. You don’t look at him, avoid his likely horrified expression. 

“Is that… you?” Karkat asks, flipping that same question on you. 

You exhale. No avoiding this truth now. “Yeah,” you respond. Some of it is the magic— but you know a lot of it is just what Karkat does to you. That’s what spurred this all on, right? 

You finish pushing his own pants out of the way, and note that his bulge is still unsheathed. You don’t know how to feel about that. You take in his naked body and how different his form is from your own. You want to tell him he’s beautiful but you’re not sure if it would be helpful at all. Your arms, making their way down Karkat’s body, still as the words tremble on the tip of your tongue and await utterance. 

So you say it in a dead whisper. “If it’s worth anything,” you say. “You’re beautiful… like this.” He inhales sharply but doesn’t say anything. 

Your hands keep moving then, playing out selfish actions you’ve only let yourself think about in the dead of night alone. Your hand traces the edge of his sheath, clearly attempting to coax him out. 

Your voice breaks as you acknowledge it. “If you let it out it’ll be over faster.”

“Doesn’t work like that,” he responds in a murmur. “Even inverted blends don’t work like this…” you hear him say then. Yeah, if you were having this situation forced on you then maybe you’d also focus on getting yourself out of it. 

His hands are squeezing the curve of your pelvis. One thumb traces the line below your stomach and ends over where you are so undeniably hard. And then he takes you in his palm and strokes you from the underside. 

Fuck. It’s like everything you’d been fantasizing about. “Karkat,” you gasp. And then you remember the circumstance and stammer out another meaningless apology. 

And then it hits you like a gut punch. You throw your head back and groan as a colossal wave of arousal courses through you, tenfold stronger than what it had been. It’s suddenly not enough to have Karkat’s hands on you. You try to get a handle on yourself, fight it, fight this feeling, and mentally yell at your hands to _stop_ , but it’s futile. You try to go against it, both your working hands and the arousal growing worse by the second, but you can’t resist it.

Your body is incapable of doing anything that doesn’t involve touching Karkat now. 

Something is happening to Karkat too now, as you both stumble backwards in tandem to a cabinet and push him up against it. It’s not graceful with your tangle of clothes and limbs, but somehow the magic manages it. As you push him up against the shelf he throws his head back and gasps out, his body seizing up.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m so sorry, I have…. _oh fuck_ ,” another twinge of arousal darts through your stomach, “no clue what’s happening right now.” 

The agonizing stimulation must be hitting him like it’s hitting you, because his bulge unsheathes and it’s probably the most amazing thing you’ve ever seen. 

Your fingers move down lower on him, now playing with the fold of his nook. You wouldn’t call yourself an expert in troll anatomy, in fact this is the first time you’ve gotten to up close with it. But your fingers act as if they’ve practiced with those slow motions, feeling your fingers dip inside him. You other hand takes a confident hold of his bulge, and begins to stroke it as it curls up your forearm.

He curses under his breath, and you wish you knew whether or not that was good or bad. “Dave… what did you take?” he tries one more time through gasping breaths.

Your fingers slip inside Karkat’s nook and the troll’s body jerks. “I thought it would make it better, I’m so sorry,” you murmur, a hint of panic intermixing as you watch your hands work. Your body is starting to scream that it needs to be inside Karkat, you can’t go another second without being inside him. 

He’s still stroking you, but it’s slow, almost as if to just keep you stimulated, but it’s not like you really needed that in the first place. You want to memorize the feeling of his hands on you, so terribly welcome, unlike how yours are on him. 

You thought you’d be able to resist looking at him, but the way he reacts to your continued groping attention leaves you unable to remove your eyes from his face. He leans his head back against the wood as your fingers work into him, gently at first but then picking up speed. One particular stroke flutters his eyes and he gasps. Your eyes trail down his panting chest, down to your busy hands becoming coated in his red tinted fluid. The hand inside him pulls out, the opposite still coordinately slipping up and down his bulge. Your slicked hand wraps around your own dick that Karkat is still gently stroking. He lets go as you do it, the spell putting your actions in tandem. Your hand covers you with his genetic fluid in a thin layer and it’s so obscenely hot you can barely stand it. His hands are back at your hips, pushing up the back of your collared button down and coming to graze the skin of your lower back. 

You were so hungry for his warm touch on your skin. It’s almost like being held. 

The uncontrolled hand lifts from your still painfully swollen dick, and without any warning to either of you, Karkat uses his hold on your back to pull you into him, and with a slight tilt of your hips you enter him smoothly. 

You can’t help it. “Karkat,” you gasp out weakly, tossing your head back. He responds with a forced exhale of his own. 

Oh, what you’d give to hear him saying your name, just like that.

“I didn’t… mmph,” he starts to say something but is interrupted by the first time you pull out and thrust into him fully. He’s pulling you into him, closer to his body, and though you can make out some level of pleasure on his face it’s overwritten by his pure confusion. “I didn’t do that,” he manages and looks up to meet your eyes. 

You just nod weakly, eyes downcast as you watch your body move. You already knew that. He’s not doing any of this, he doesn’t want it. Your hand continues to stroke his bulge, the other with a firm grip on his hip, keeping him steady with your thrusts. They stay slow and measured as he adjusts around you.

And then you’re picking up speed again, striking up a familiar heat. You shut your eyes and lean forward, resting your forehead on his. Your breaths intermingle between your movements. “I’m so sorry for this,” you whisper between those steady strokes into him. 

“It’s fine, Dave,” he murmurs back. 

You shake your head against his forehead. “But it’s _not_.”

You feel his hands begin to work their way up your body, palms brushing against your stomach and chest, up to your neck. He hooks his fingers around your chin to cup your face, the other wrapped around the back of your neck. His thumb brushes against your lower lip.

“I never imagined it going like this,” he says softly. You find it to be a strange statement.

“I don’t think anyone ever does?” You wheeze out as your body continues to exert itself, while you attempt to rein in the growing pit of pleasure in your lower body. 

And then he’s yanked your head forward and is kissing you intently. 

Ironically, you freeze up as he does, finding yourself completely shocked. 

He pulls away from you suddenly and you gaze at him in confusion. 

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, but doesn’t let go of your face. 

You fight for words. He just… kissed you. Karkat just kissed you. 

Altogether, you find that sentence hard to believe despite it actually having just happened. 

And it’s mostly because you know it’s the magic. It has to be. You weren’t going to kiss him and just make this situation that much more exponentially terrible, so the spell must have made him instead. It’s the only logical answer. 

He won’t look at you now, and seems to be fighting with his body not to react to your tactile attention, and damn if that doesn’t just put the cherry on top of your guilt cake. You fight it, too. But it’s a losing battle. 

“I’m sorry,” he says again. Which is ridiculous, he has no reason to apologize. So you say so. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” you grit out between driving into him. 

“I had thought, _fuck_ ,” he gasps out with a particularly rough thrust, “that with such a strong inversion… it would be mutual.”

What?

“Mutual?” 

“That you… that you wanted me too.”

Oh. Your brain comes to a screaming halt even as your body pushes on. And then you stack it back together so you can tell him: “The blend. It was a titration to get over you.” 

Karkat groans, struggling to respond. It seems that the magic is keeping you on a precipice- no matter how demanding the pace, the intensity of friction, or your drowning proximity to Karkat, you can’t come, and it seems that he can’t either. “Get over me?” He asks breathlessly. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” you respond, so quietly it feels like you’ll break. 

“Dave…” Karkat says then. “You fucking idiot.” His hand laces into your hair. “Kiss me.” He tugs you towards him.

You, being the weak sucker you are, relent instantly and fall towards him. Your lips crash together, molding onto his. 

And then the strangest thing happens. Your body falters, and you gain control of your hands. You immediately use it to let go of Karkat’s bulge. He pulls away from you and looks at you, confused. 

“Why did you stop?”

“I… Karkat this is wrong, I took this from you.” You flex your hand and test your control of it, completely covered in his genetic fluid. 

He shakes his head. “Keep going. I… I want this. I really want this. I want you.” 

His words hit you like a someone shattering a glass orb, raining down on you. “What?” You stutter. This can’t be real, he can’t possibly mean that, it has to be the magic, _has to be_.

“Yes Dave, holy shit how dumb can you be? Do you not get it yet, what you did?” 

You shaked you head, and press your forehead to his. “Tell me you mean it.” It’s so pathetically quiet. 

His hands, wherever the hell they are on you, squeeze. “Dave, of course I fucking mean it. But,” he gasps again. It’s a wonder you both have any level of coherence at this point. “I think I deserve to know too. If this is… what I think it is. Just tell me the truth.” 

Your hand- the dry one, you’re pretty sure- wraps around his neck. “I’m in love with you, ‘kat,” you say, unable to look at him as you speak. “And… yeah. I inverted something, somehow. I was trying to get over you, I swear I had no clue it would do this.” Your voice is fraught with breathless dips. “Why didn’t you ever… why didn’t you ever say anything?”

His laughing is strained. “Why didn’t you?” 

It catches you. “I thought you hated me!”

He sucks in a breath. “I don’t!”

“You… you tell me all the time I’m terrible at this job! That… That...”

“Well you are but that doesn’t mean I hate you!”

As your somewhat ridiculous argument stretches out a peculiar thing happens- you stop moving, no longer fucking Karkat, just holding him as you talk and stare at each other with heaving breaths. The loss of that delicious friction had paled next to your tense conversation. 

The spell is over. It’s broken, you’re both back to controlling your bodies. You immediately pull away from him, but Karkat grabs your arms and holds you there, still just barely inside him. Your eyebrows furrow as you watch him questioningly. 

“You don’t have to stop,” he says, dangerously soft, squeezing your arm

You search his face, not daring to look away as he meets your eyes. You give one experimental thrust into him. “Are you sure?” 

He nods, but you’re still unsure. “After this… I want to do this over. I want to do it right,” you murmur. 

There’s a hint of a smile on his face. “Me too. Now... finish what you started.” 

The heat in his words spreads through you. You plunge forward into him, but this time you draw him into your arms fully. You’ll hold him now, like you always wanted to. 

You rock forward into him, savoring that it’s your own body doing this, not some force acting on you. Karkat shudders against you, his bulge still writhing between your bodies. “T-touch me again,” he stammers. 

You oblige him, gladly, wrapping one solid hand around his bulge. It’s less coordinated now, but somehow it feels even better that way. More natural. You fuck into him, letting that lost friction build up between you, nothing holding you back from the threshold this time. 

He groans out your name, and it almost breaks you. His breathing becomes ragged. “Dave, fuck, I’m gonna…” 

You don’t get much warning as he releases genetic fluid all over your clothes. You’re both going to be a mess after this, but it’s such an afterthought in this euphoric moment as his head tips back, eyes fluttering closed while he shouts your name. 

You’re a wreck, but you continue to thrust into him and help ride it out. When he’s done you’ve slowed down, breathing still fast, but you haven’t come yet. And you’re okay if you don’t. But Karkat makes the decision for you. “Fucking… holy shit. Come for me Dave, I can take it.” 

You love this man. 

You drive forward again, amazed at how much you’ve put your body through today. It doesn’t take long for you to reach your climax, between the wet friction and Karkat’s steady encouragement as he strokes your back and face. When you come you kiss him again, one hand tangled in his hair and the other pressing his hand into the wall. You’re losing it twice over at the feeling of your fluids mixing together, and you know you’ll never get tired of this. 

Eventually you still, and wetly pull out of him. “Fuck,” you murmur, looking down at the dampness of your clothes. 

Karkat laughs. “We’ve got spells for that, don’t worry.”

You can’t help but smirk. “Will we always have spells for that here?”

“Oh my god you’re terrible,” he playfully shoves your arm a little, not enough to push you away. 

You just grin at him, and lean forward to kiss him softly. “I’m taking you out to dinner later, and we’re gonna pretend none of this happened. I swear to you Karkat, I’m gonna do this right.” 

Your hands are still laced together and he gives a comforting squeeze. “I know you will.” 

You’re still awful at alchemy, but now you’ve got a date with the love of your life-- and if your skills got you that, well...

Maybe you’re not as terrible as you thought.


End file.
